I am your Daughter
by Hatake Kai
Summary: My tale on if Goku had a daughter? If that daughter was with Trunks when he came back from the future? What was her life like? Currently undergoing edits. First Chapter has been editted, second should be up by the 17th.
1. Chapter 1

I am Your Daughter

Kai is the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi from Future Trunk's timeline. She has come with Trunks to meet her father and see her brother before all the trauma of the androids had changed him. As she learns more of her past, the future begins to make more sense. This is my story. /OC

Chapter 1: What!

Gohan sat in his room studying. He missed his father greatly and sighed as he thought about Namek and their adventures there. Suddenly he felt two strong energies coming to the planet. They were both full of malice and evil; something he hadn't felt since he saw Frieza on Namek. Krillin's call conformed this and he quickly changed into his fighting clothes. As he was about to escape from his room Chi-Chi entered and quickly grabbed his leg.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" She demanded as she pulled him to the ground.

"Mom, I need to go. Something is coming and they'll need my help!" Gohan said with horror.

"Yeah right young man, I know you are going with that Piccolo fellow to train. Haven't I told you how I feel about you fighting?" Chi-Chi said trying to put a guilt trip on her son.

Gohan looked at his mother and glared at her and said, "Mom this is bigger than all of us. Dad isn't here and he had a hard time defeating Frieza," though he was thinking, '_or so we thought,_' "and they will need everyone they can." With this he sent a shockwave of Ki through his body. His mother flinched at this and let him go. As Gohan flew from his room he thought, _'Mom I know you just want to protect me, but I have to help. I promise to come back to you.'_

Gohan then started to fly in the direction he felt Frieza's energy coming from. As he was flying he was joined by Krillin who had also felt the disturbance. They flew in deep thought until they sensed Vegeta and landed near him.

The Saiyan prince was standing with Yamacha and Bulma who looked like they had just fought. Gohan and Krillin landed with a nod from Vegeta while Bulma and Yamacha were still shouting.

"HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE WHY YOU DID THIS BUT WE ARE THROUGH YOU HEAR ME! THROUGH!"

"But Bulma, it's not what you think. She was just my manager's intern and I promised to show her around town, her being new and all, and we went to dinner. It was nothing."

"NOTHING! NOTHING! YOU CALL KISSING AND BEING SEEN BY THE PRESS, NOTHING! YOU ARE SO PIG-HEADED! WHY DID WE EVER HAVE TO WISH YOU BACK! I HOPE WHOEVER IS COMING RIPS OFF YOUR HEAD!"

Yamacha looked at Bulma with a shocked face. He was too scared to even talk. He just held his head in defeat and walked to a rock opposite the one Vegeta sat on.

Bulma then, finally, noticed Krillin and Gohan and started to walk to them.

"Hey Bulma, what was that about?" Krillin asked.

"Oh that stupid idiot got caught cheating on me and now he won't even admit he did. I can't believe he did this again." Bulma said with a sad look on her face. She then looked at Gohan and said, "Wow Gohan, you get bigger and bigger every time I see you. How have you been? And how is your mother?"

Gohan blushed at Bulma's comment and said, "Thank you Bulma. I am good just tired of studying so much. Mom is fine too, I know she misses dad though and is pushing me to study harder."

Bulma laughed and said, "Yeah I think everyone misses Goku. I am even beginning to think mister Macho over there misses him too." She then pointed to Vegeta who Gohan finally realized was wearing a pink Capsule Corps shirt and jeans.

Vegeta realizing she was talking about him said, "I don't miss that clown. I just want him here so I can finally defeat him."

Bulma laughed at this and said, "Sure, sure."

As they were speaking Piccolo landed near Gohan.

Gohan looked at his teacher and friend and said, "Mister Piccolo, it is good to see you!" Then remembering why they were all there, he said, "Do you know what is going on?"

Piccolo looked at Gohan and shook his head.

Vegeta stood up and walked over to the Namek and said, "Well Namekian, looks like that clown, Kakarott, isn't going to be here this time…."

Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, a giant space craft landed a few miles from them. Suddenly all of the Z fighters started to tremble as they realized Frieza had landed. They then began to slowly jump from mountain to mountain until they had a clear view of Frieza. They saw that Frieza was turned part machine with only the left part of his face and his right arm, left leg, and a huge chuck of his chest. They could also feel that he was stronger.

They were about to attack when a young boy of about 18 and a young girl of about 16 landed in front of the brute. They then watched in horror as the two strangers transformed into Super Saiyans and quickly defeated Frieza, King Cold, their entire army, and destroyed their ship in a matter of minutes.

Editted 9/10/13


	2. Chapter 2

I am Your Daughter

Gokaia (Kai) is the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi from Future Trunk's timeline. She has come with Trunks to meet her father and see her brother before all the trauma of the androids had changed him. As she learns more of her past, the future begins to make more sense. This is my story. /OC

Chapter 2 Daddy!

Gohan watched the scene fold out in front of him and thought, '_What is this. I thought dad and Vegeta were the only Saiyans left, and I thought dad was the only one that could turn into a Super Saiyan. What is going on here? And why do they seem so familiar, especially that girl?'_

Vegeta, aggravated that these two _children _had reached the level he felt was his birthright, jumped down and started to fly to the duo. _'How could those two brats be Super Saiyans this must be some kind of trick.' _

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Krillin yelled after the arrogant prince. Gohan soon followed by Piccolo and Yamacha who carried an angry Bulma.

As they landed the two young Super Saiyans turned back to normal and greeted them. They had very different physical attributes but had the same look of hopelessness in their eyes. The girl was of average build with short black hair that was cut short and spiked; she had coal black eyes that showed only that she was a force to be reckoned with. The boy was tall with long lavender hair that fell to his shoulder, his eyes were blue that showed more hope than his female companions, but not that much.

"Hello, you must be Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamacha, and Bulma" the girl said though her eyes never left Gohan, "you have nothing to fear. We are here to help."

As she said this a beeping noise came from the pants of her companion. He pulled out a clock and said, "Kai we need to go about 5 miles south, southeast of here." Then turning to the Z fighters he said, "You are welcome to come too. Goku will arrive in about 30 minutes."

The Z fighters looked at the strangers with a look of disbelief and alertness. Bulma was the first to speak, "Come on guys, I don't think we have to worry about these two. They killed Frieza, so they must be on our side."

Krillin then said, "Yeah, but what if they are worst than Frieza, you saw how easily they killed him and the rest of his goons. We stand no chance if they turn out to be evil."

Gohan then said, "I don't think they are evil. I think we should go with them."

Piccolo then nodded in agreement saying, "I sense no evil intentions from them. I think Gohan is right." With this the Z fighters started to follow the strangers to somewhere in the middle of the desert.

As they landed, the girl known as Kai was digging in a fridge she had just made appear out of a Capsule. Finally finding the beverage that she wanted she turned to the group that had just landed and said, "Do you guys want a drink?"

Krillin declined along with Yamacha and Piccolo, Vegeta ignored them, but Gohan and Bulma walked to the girl and looked for something to drink. They then sat on the ground.

Gohan was the first to ask, "How do you know my father, and how do you know he is to land here."

Kai looked at Gohan with eyes that seemed to boil over with happiness yet looked like a dark abyss of sadness at the same time, "Our tale is long and complicated. We would like to only have to tell it once. You can trust us, we mean you or this planet any harm."

They all then sat in silence for the next 15 minutes until the boy nudged his companion and they looked at the Z fighters, "Goku will be here soon."

Almost as soon as they said this a space pod could be seen in the atmosphere falling at fast speeds. The pod then crashed into the ground. Gohan looked in shock as he saw that the pod was similar to the ones that the Saiyans had used. The door of the pod slowly opened and an arm emerged first, then a leg, and then the body of a man with black, weirdly spiked, hair. The man was dressed in what looked like a clown costume. The man then disappeared out of the hole and reappeared in front of the welcome party.

Gohan looked at the man. It took a few moments until he yelled, "DADDY!" and ran to the man with tears in his eyes. As this was happening Vegeta saw a tear slide down Kai's cheek that she quickly wiped away and looked to the boy by her.

Goku then walked to the others followed by Gohan. Bulma then ran to him and hugged her oldest friend and was followed by Krillin who was so happy he could cry. Goku smiled at the reunion and then saw Vegeta.

"What? Is he on our side now?" Goku asked Gohan.

Gohan looked at his father and replied, "Yes he has stayed with us since we came back from Namek and hasn't done anything bad."

Goku looked at his former foe and said, "Well Vegeta I am happy you are on our side now."

Vegeta looked at Goku and said, "Kakarott, I only stayed to know when you came back and to finally defeat you in battle."

Goku laughed at this and said, "Any time anywhere."

After this Goku looked and saw the two strangers and asked, "Who are you two?"

They then stood up and the boy said, "Goku, my name is Trunks and this is Kai, we will explain everything but first may we speak to you in private?"

Goku looked at them and said, "Yes." They then flew about half a mile away.

When they landed Trunks began to speak, "Goku, we are from the future and have come back to warn you that the earth is in grave danger. In three years on May 12th on an island 5 miles southwest of South City, two androids made by Dr. Gero will start a path of destruction that will claim the lives of Krillin, Tien, Chazu, Yamacha, Vegeta and Piccolo. Gohan will be the only survivor." Trunks paused with a look of sadness on face.

Goku digested this information and said, "What about me?"

Trunks looked at Goku but before he could say anything Kai spoke and said, "You will come down with an unknown heart virus that will kill you. You will die 5 days after the androids first assault."

Goku looked at the two young Saiyans and said, "What I die, and by a disease?"

Kai looked at Goku and nodded, "Like Trunks said, Gohan is the only survivor of the battles and with Piccolo dead, meaning Kami is gone too, we couldn't wish anyone back. Most of the population is living underground. Gohan fought them and became stronger but it wasn't enough to stop them but just enough that they were held back and some part of the cities remained intact. Gohan trained Trunks and me until he died about a month ago, he died protecting me and Trunks after we became cocky and decided to try and stop them ourselves. Bulma then finished our time machine and now we're here." Kai said weeping a tear from her cheek thinking about that final battle.

Goku looked at the girl and saw something that made him think that he knew her. He then spoke after a few minutes of silence, "So in your future all of us are dead but you two, two androids are on the loose destroying everything in their path. Well looks like we got a big fight on the way."

Trunks then started to talk and said, "Goku, I just remembered, here is the medicine for the heart virus you will come down with. Be sure to take it as soon as you start to become sick."

Goku looked at the vial and said, "Thanks Trunks, this will help." Goku then put the vial in his belt and added to himself,_ 'I hope it doesn't taste bad, I don't like medicine, doctors, or needles._' He then looked over the children in front of him and asked, "I hope you don't mind, but when I was approaching the planet I sensed Frieza's energy and then the energy of two Super Saiyans, at first I thought it was Gohan and Vegeta but I see that I was wrong. I know it was you two. All I want to know is who your parents?"

Trunks looked at Kai who nodded and said, "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to change anything more than I have to or stop my birth, but my parents are Vegeta and Bulma." with this Goku fell to the ground laughing. After a few minutes he got up and wiped a tear from his eye.

He then looked at Kai and asked, "What about you? Are Vegeta's and Bulma's kid, too?"

Kai looked at him and said, "No, I am Chi-Chi's sanity after your death and Gohan's reason for protecting the world when all seemed lost, I am the protector of the world and your daughter Goku, I am Son Gokaia, or Kai."

Goku took a good look at his daughter: she had her mother's face and his hair and build, she was small and petite but he could sense her power was equal to or greater than Trunks'. He saw the pain of his premature death and the struggles she's been through, and lastly he saw a young girl who just wanted her father, a girl who needed someone to take the burden from her shoulders and hold her. Goku looked at his daughter and brought her into a tight embrace. When he did this she started to cry.

"Father, I am glad to have met you. I just hope we can change the future so everyone survives." Kai said as she dried her tears and let go of her father.

Goku released her and said, "Well I think we should tell the others about the threat." With this they flew back to the others. When they got there Piccolo looked at Goku who nodded a reply. Piccolo had heard everything, though he knew better than to tell anyone about the young Saiyans parentage.

Trunks and Kai then explained everything about the androids, Goku's heart disease, and the condition of the future Earth.

After they explained everything a beeping noise came from Trunks' pocket and he took out the clock devise that he had taken out earlier that day and said, "Kai we need to get back. Bulma said not to stay to long and she will need to work on the engine before our next trip back here."

With this Kai nodded and they said farewell to the Z Fighters and Kai hugged Goku and Gohan (though he was a bit taken back about this) as Trunks took out a capsule which held the time machine. After reassuring the others they will return on the day the androids were to come and help with the fight, they climbed into the time machine and left leaving the Z Fighters to continue their happy reunion with Goku.

The Z Fighters gathered around Goku and began to ask him questions left and right, "Where were you?"; "How did you get away from Namek?", "What's with the clothes?"

Goku then began his tell about where he had been the last few years:

_Flashback_

_Goku was flying as fast as he could but the whole planet was falling apart around him. He finally found a pod that looked to be in good shape; as he flew down he saw that he had moments before he was a goner and was killed along with the planet. He finally got to the pod and got inside it; the controls were faulting due to the heat. Goku began to press buttons trying to get the thing to start._

"_Come on you stupid machine! Start working so I can get out of here." He shouted as the pod took off in the air. Not knowing how to program the coordinates into the internal computer, Goku ended up on a strange planet full of Maritain looking aliens. He was pretty beat up from the fight with Frieza and the extended time crammed into the pod, so the aliens took care of him. After about six months they fixed the space pod and taught Goku some of their fighting styles, Goku started off back into space heading home. When the pod started to reach Earth Goku started to sense a great evil power speeding past him. After a few moments of thought he realized who it was._

'_**How could he still be alive? He was dead when I left' **__Goku then remembered the end of their fight and that he had given him a little of his own energy__**. 'And who is that other power with him? It is considerably weaker but still strong. Could that be his father?' **__Mentally and physically slapping himself, he tried to get the pod to speed up. As he entered the atmosphere he sensed two extremely strong energies on earth. After a while he realized that they were from Super Saiyans. Thinking they were Gohan and probably Vegeta, he started to calm down._

_He then landed about half an hour later and saw the two strangers and realized they were the strong energies. Mentally preparing for anything knowing that this was the two that defeated Frieza, he proceeded with caution._

_End Flash._

"…So that's what happened." Goku finished. He then remembered something and said, "Oh yeah, the aliens that nursed me back to health, taught me a new skill. Would you like to see it?"

Gohan looked his father and nodded his head with Krillin, Yamacha, and Bulma saying yes he put two fingers to his head and disappeared. Everyone looked for but even his energy signature was gone. A moment later he reappeared holding a giant cooked fowl leg that he was eating.

"Hey guys, so what you think, it's called Instant Transmission. I can go anywhere in the universe as long as I can feel a person's Ki." Goku said as he finished the bird leg and threw it as far as he could.

They then stayed and talked for awhile until Vegeta interrupted them and said, "Sorry to break up the celebration, but those two _kids_ said that everyone but the kid are killed by these androids. Don't you think we should start training to make sure the world is left in capable hands?"

Everyone then agreed with Vegeta and left but Piccolo, Goku and Gohan. Before Gohan and Goku left, Goku asked Piccolo to train with them to which he agreed. Then Goku used I.T. to get him and Gohan home.

At the Son residence Chi-Chi was pacing the kitchen waiting for Gohan to get home. She was worried about her son and would be until he came home. Gohan entered the house first and was immediately hugged by Chi-Chi.

She then started to yell at Gohan and said, "Gohan you are the only thing I have left and if I had l you; then I don't know what I'd do and I would be all alone and I just couldn't handle that, son. I know you have your father's spirit of protecting others, but I just can't lose you."

Gohan begin to feel guilty until Goku walked in. Chi-Chi at first thought it was the stress of everything until she hugged him and realized he was real.

"Goku, it really is you. I've missed you so much dear." She said happy that her husband was home. She then ran and hugged him.

"I've missed you too Chi-Chi." Goku replied happy to be home.

After eating a huge meal, Goku decided it was time to talk to Chi-Chi about Gohan training for the upcoming threat of the androids.

"Chi-Chi, I am going to need to train Gohan." He said.

Chi-Chi looked at him with a death glare and said, "What? Haven't I told you before, he isn't going to be a fighter. He is going to study and get into a good college and get his PhD."

"But Chi-Chi…" Goku said with a look of desperation.

"No buts Goku. He has already been kidnapped when Raditz came, beaten up when Vegeta and Nappa came, and Kami only knows what happened to the poor boy on Namek. I am putting my foot down here. He is not training and that is final." Chi-Chi said, her face growing red.

"Chi-Chi you don't understand, there is a threat coming that we'll need Gohan to help fight against." He tried to explain.

"Goku I don't care what you say, I already said he isn't and I am not going to change my mind."

Goku then hit Chi-Chi on the back softly, or so he thought, and she went flying through the house, through the wall and into the forest. Goku and Gohan stood there dumbfounded for a moment until it clicked in their heads that what had just happened had just happened.

As they were bandaging Chi-Chi up, Goku kept apologizing and said he must not know his strength anymore and stressing the fact that he _needed_ Gohan to train with him. After awhile Chi-Chi agreed with the reasoning that after the threat was gone Gohan would continue his studies.

With the promise that he could train and the threat of the androids, Gohan was ready to begin training immediately; though that night, the family was happy, almost forgetting the new threat that was quickly coming.


End file.
